Love Conquers All
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Post Impulsive. CE. Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Post Impulse...

Casey walked into the precinct with the intention of getting some answers and fast. Judge Patrovski gave her 72 hours to get all of the facts in the case straight or there was no case. Fin looked up at her and then to Chester. Chester looked over at John and then John turned his stare to Olivia. Olivia nodded and then looked over at Elliot.

"What the hell is everyone looking at each other for? Someone please look at me and tell me we have a case against this guy!" Casey complained to the group and then looked over at Elliot who was the last one who seemed to be instructed to speak. "Elliot?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'm sorry Casey, we've got nothing."

Casey groaned in frustration.

John and Fin got up from their desks and each touched Casey's shoulder as they walked out. Not too much longer before Chester did the same.

Olivia got up and walked over to Casey. "I'm really sorry about this Casey. We really tried hard to find out about this guy and what he did but it just didn't turn out the way we wanted it to in the end." She hugged Casey. "I'll see you guys in the morning," she said waving to Casey and Elliot and walking out the door.

This left Casey and Elliot alone in the precinct bullpen.

Casey walked over to Elliot at his desk. "What went wrong?" She asked allowed but not necessarily towards him.

Elliot shook his head as he turned to look at her again. "Sometimes things just happen, Casey. We have no control over other's actions," he said and then paused and started to speak once more. "Like that one case where the kid raped his teacher and then he was raped. We didn't know that he was going to do what he did. We didn't know that someone was going to do anything to him let alone something worse. None of that was your fault and neither was this Casey. You had nothing to do with it. It just happened and we couldn't stop it or make it work out in the end. It is ok. There will be others that we will be able to catch. I know there will be, there always are."

Casey stretched her lips into a weak smile.

Elliot stood up next to her and smiled back. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close.

Casey received his hug and put her arms around his waist.

Elliot kissed the top of Casey's head and held her tighter.

Casey's smiled grew as her face buried itself in his strong chest. She then looked up to see his beautiful green eyes. Her face moved closer to his.

He moved his face down closer to hers and their lips met.

Casey pulled away from him before they went any further and she ran out of the building.

Elliot stood frozen next to his desk not really understanding what had just happened. _Had he really just kissed Casey?_


	2. Chapter 2

Casey came into the squad room early the next morning. She saw Elliot again just sitting at his desk working on his computer. She walked over to him and put a hand on the back on his chair. "Where is everyone this morning?"

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Well Chester and Fin got called on a case early this morning, Olivia is with _Dean_ as far as I have heard, and John and Don just aren't in yet," he laughed.

"With _Dean,_ huh?" She laughed back at his remark.

"Yeah I guess they have been kind of together since they got back to New York," he shrugged.

"So no one else is here?" She asked looking around at the empty room.

"Yep," he said getting up to stand next to her. "Just you and me, alone."

Casey smiled at the thought as Elliot came closer still towards her. She leaned closer as his face got even closer. Their lips met once again.

Elliot cradled Casey's face in his hands. He let her tongue move through his lips to make the kiss more passionate.

She caressed his chest with her hands in and up and down motion.

"Are they aloud to be doing that?" A voice came from behind them.

"Beats me!" Another said. "I wasn't sure if there was a rule against dating the ADA, I just knew that none of us could date Olivia," the voice chuckled.

Casey pulled away from Elliot and turned around to look right in the faces of Chester and Fin.

Chester gave her a girly wave and a giggle. "Having fun councilor?"

Elliot laughed. "Don't worry about it guys. This is mine and Casey business and if you try to get in on it I will have to sick her on you and you know how she has been on a mean streak lately."

"Hey," she said in offense. "If you give me a reason to kick your ass…"

He pulled her back into another kiss before she could finish her sentence.

"Well, well, well," Don laughed from behind them.

"Casey and Elliot, who could have imagined that?" John laughed along with him.

Olivia walked into the squad room, saw the two of them together, and walked right back out.

"What's with her?" Fin asked plainly.

Chester just shrugged.

"Hey Don," Elliot laughed as he pulled back from Casey once again.

"Hey John," she laughed out loud as well.

"Hey Don, is that legal?" Chester asked ignorantly pointing at the two of them standing together.

"An ADA and a Detective is fine. Just not on my time when they both work around me and my time started two minutes ago," Don barked out and then walked into his office.

"Yes Sir!" Elliot laughed with a solute towards the door.

"Yeah well I have to be getting to office too before Liz has something to say as well," Casey smiled up at Elliot.

"Ok so can I call you later?" He pouted recklessly.

"You have my number, right?" She winked as she went out the door.

"Ah lemur, it sucks!" John said plopping himself down at his desk.

"You are just bitter because you had four failed marriages," Elliot said coldly.

"You are just young and dumb because you have only had one failed marriage!" John barked back at him.

"Right," Chester said shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elliot," Casey whispered in a moan.

He bit down on her neck and sucked her skin between his lips. He rotated his hips, moving up and down on top of her.

Casey pressed her hands hard on his chest. "Elliot," she said louder and then laughed with pleasure.

"Oh Casey," he moaned as he kissed up from her shoulder, to her neck, to her cheek and then gently he kissed her on the lips. "I love you Casey," he said as he pulled himself up to look into her eyes.

Casey smiled up at him. "I love you too Elliot," she said pulling him down into another kiss.

After they kissed Elliot fell back on the bed and sighed with pleasure in his voice. Casey curled up in his arm and smiled to herself. He wrapped his arm protectively around her. He kissed the top of her head. She rested her hand on his chest and took in a deep breath.

SVU Precinct

John and Fin laughed as they threw a football at each other from across the room.

Don stood in his doorway watching them. "Don't you break anything!"

Fin laughed. "If we do, we'll blame it on Chester."

Chester grunted. "Hey!"

"The new kid always gets blamed, Chester," John explained as he threw another pass.

Casey and Elliot walked in hand-in-hand. Elliot caught John's way off pass with his free hand.

"Nice throw old man!" Fin teased.

John shook his head. "Fetch doggy!"

Olivia got up from her desk with a folder and went out to the interrogation rooms without a word.

Casey looked up at Elliot and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. Then she took her hand out of his and followed Olivia back into the hall. "Olivia," she called to her.

Olivia turned her face away from where Casey could see it. "What do you want?"

Casey could hear the sadness in Olivia's voice, she was crying. "Olivia, talk to me please."

Olivia turned and walked farther away.

"Olivia!" Casey shouted.

Olivia turned to look at her. He eyes and face were bright red and her cheeks were soaked with tears. She walked a few steps towards Casey and then stopped. She just stared at her from a far.

"Olivia, tell me what is wrong," Casey pleaded.

Olivia sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. "You and Elliot," she mumbled.

"What?" Casey said a little hurt and confused.

"How could you be with him?" Olivia cried.

Casey shook her head. _Was she really hearing this?_ "Olivia, Elliot and I care about each other, we love each other. Why can't you accept that?" Casey said becoming angry.

Olivia began to cry harder and then ran off.

Casey stared down the hall at her as she rushed out the door. She went back out to the bullpen and went over to Elliot.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked concerned.

Casey shook her head and then began to cry into his shirt.

Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"Was that Olivia that just ran out like that?" Don said coming out of his office quickly.

Elliot nodded as he looked up at him, continuing to hold Casey.

Don looked at the door and shook his head.


End file.
